Who Knew?
by 0yin0yang0
Summary: Katara awakens to find herself being kept prisoner in the Fire Nation. After a few uncomfortable nights with Zuko, she, Zuko, Iroh and her newfound friend Ty Lee decide to flee to help the Avatar take down Fire Lord Ozai.Life happens. Who knew? Zutara.
1. Dawn of the Future

Author's Note: First fanfic for the both of us, me and my bestie wrote this fic, so please, please…no flamers! But constructive criticism will be welcomed. Enjoy! giggles

Disclaimer: A:TLA can never be mine because if it were, these events would've happened eons ago….EONS, I tell ye!

**Who Knew?**

"Aang! Aang, where are you?", Katara searched for him everywhere in this strange abyss of darkness, but he simple wasn't there. . She saw flashbacks of her life:

The moment she first saw Aang, Sokka and his boomerang, the understanding …the sudden betrayal of Zuko in Ba Sing Se.

"Aaah!", she woke up from her usual nightmare filled night. But tonight was different, she usually had nightmares of Aang dying over-since that fateful night of Zuko's betrayal, but tonight, she dreamt about him, the firebender who seemed to affect her more than she wanted him to.

She realized that she wasn't where she fell asleep.The room, though unbelievably silent, smelled of ash and was very warm. She opened her eyes and looked around, it was a well furnished room though she was unsure of its color., it was dark and her eyes just started focusing. Katara then realized that she was in an extremely comfortable bed and looked behind her… there it was, the fire nation insignia. It was at that moment that she didn't need to ask where she was, for she knew that she was in the fire nation palace.

_Don't panic, Aang will find me, right? Here in the fire nation palace, miles away from where we were hiding. And no one should see him, for his existence should be kept secret..If that ghastly Azula knew about this, all hell will break loose. Aang, Sokka, Toph- everyone will die! _Hot tears stung Katara's eyes as she wept helplessly in the room.

"Zuzu, I can't believe you wasted your time capturing that useless waterbender." Azula said with a hint of steel in her voice. "The Avatar is dead."

Zuko tried to hide an expression of annoyance. "I'm just being careful. If he was dead and wouldn't try to rescue his little friend, we kill the waterbender in a month. If he's alive, the moment he steps foot in our palace, we kill him." replied Zuko. Now that he was in the palace, he seemed happy, with his relationship with Mai and his dad. But darkness still clouded his thoughts. Zuko recalled when the waterbender offered to heal his scar using the healing water. He hoped that the water wasn't that powerful as the waterbender had claimed.

" Zuko..", Azula paused," I'm actually impressed." This was the first time her brother had suggested something she hadn't even thought of. Simple in its plan, but ingenious in the execution. Her brother seemed to think that the Avatar was alive and she hungered to know why.

As Katara inspected her surroundings, she realized that she felt very unnatural. Her clothes were gone! She heard a soft knock on the door. She waited and the door opened with a soft click..in the doorway stood the source of her hurt for the last few days. Zuko. Katara glanced at him without really meeting his eyes, she didn't want to remember the emotion she once thought he had shared in those very same eyes.

"I see you remember me. ", he remarked with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Where are my clothes? ", Katara asked angrily. Zuko stared at the eyes that refused to meet his. It was fascinating. Her eyes were this particular shade of blue, they had fire in them. In the fire, they seemed almost violet.

Zuko answered back politely," I had them washed. They were filthy."

"Oh, too filthy for a prince, I bet.", Katara bitterly spat," Where am I?"

"I'm my room, which I have so generously decided to share with you. The prisons are not suitable with your kind." , Zuko replied.

"Oh gee, I am so impressed.", Katara muttered sarcastically. Zuko understood why she loathed him so much. She cocked her head to the side and asked, " Where am I sleeping tonight then?"

"On the floor." Zuko said simply.

Katara glared at him." SO you're saying that the lowly waterbender, who might I add is a girl, will sleep on the hard, cold floor, while the big, strong, male firebender gets to sleep on the bed?" she added, her hate and anger rising.

Zuko was speechless, the girl had more fire than he thought. He then smirked.

"If that's so, then you'll have to sleep in the bed with the big, strong, male firebender."


	2. Uncomfortable Nights

Author's note: Yay! Second chapter finally up. This one is slightly suggestive, so…yeah. Enjoy!

Katara fumed silently and cursed herself for being so naive. _Damn him!_ He really seemed to get on her nerves."Fine. Anyway, we have to establish agreements. Like if I'm allowed out of the room so that I can go to the kitchens or whatever." Katara asked, her temper now receding.

Zuko thought carefully and said,"You may go anywhere in the palace as long as someone is with you.."

"Namely?"

"I'll see who is fit to guard you. Preferably female, of course."

" Fine, now can I have my clothes back?" she asked, hoping he wasn't looking at her.

"Your clothes were burned, instead of washed. They were simply too filthy. I had new clothes made for you.", he said as she looked at him in horror.

"What about my-" Katara stuttered, her voice eventually wearing out from the shock.

Zuko reached into his pocket and held the necklace out." Your necklace is here. But I advise you not to wear it here, since it is obviously Water Tribe."

Katara was touched as she realized that Zuko would actually remember her necklace. She remembered the time he offered to save her from the pirates. A small flush crept up her face. He noticed it, and he sat down the bed.

"Wha- what are you doing?" , she asked, intimidated by his closeness.

"Stay still, I'm trying to place this necklace on you.", he whispered. His breath was warm, Katara noted and his hands too. She looked into his eyes when he asked her something he didn't expect:

"Are you scared of me?"

Katara answered truthfully," I admit I was afraid that you would kill Aang, but was never scared of you.". Zuko knew she was telling the truth. He seemed to sense the awkwardness of their position. He saw that Katara actually seemed like a girl, delicate and fragile, in the moonlight. Katara said that she wasn't afraid of him, and yet she became tense when he touched her. _Of course she's tense, she has no clothes on.only a blanket to cover her._

"Zuko?" she asked as his eyes bore into hers. For one scary moment, he seemed to read her thoughts. As shiver went down her spine as she seemed to drown in his golden eyes. The connection was broken as Zuko stood to leave.

"Your clothes will be here tomorrow." He said blankly, and left for the door.

" Mai, I'm having doubts about what I'm doing. Do you think I should help uncle out and help the Avatar?" ,Zuko asked Mai. They were by the palisade, gazing at the sky.

"Zuko,", Mai said in a bored voice, "You have everything you want and need here, what more could you possibly want?"

"I just- I want to know if I'm doing the right thing.", he said desperately. "Uncle seemed to love me and-"

Mai cut him off." I don't care about your uncle!", she said angrily." You are meant to be here…here with me!!"

" Why don't we both help the Avatar together, let's run away, Mai?", he questioned her enthusiastically." I think that's what Mother would've wanted me to do. I feel it."

"Zuko, Azula wouldn't want me to do that.", Mai answered. Zuko felt his temper rising.

" So you would rather listen to Azula rather than me?"

"I- ", she started.

" Forget it, Mai. If that's all that I am to you. I think you never even loved me at all. I can't ever tell you anything without you being so disinterested!" he shouted.

For the first time in weeks, Mai was alone.

Later that night, Zuko headed to his bedroom. No one in the palace would sleep tonight. Not Azula, not Mai and definitely not Zuko or Katara.

He walked and saw Katara swiftly grab the blanket to cover her.._erm_..body. _No immoral thoughts_. He hit himself on the head in frustration.

" What are you doing", she said in a throaty voice she did not recognize as her own. Suddenly Katara felt really hot, as if she were on fire. Her throat became dry, and her lips parched. She licked them hoping he wouldn't notice. _**But he did.**_

He walked to the bed standing only to take off his shirt. Katara turned around, her cheeks were blazing and she was shivering, in spite of her feeling so warm. He laid down beside her- _he was so warm!_ She wondered what sokka would say if he found her naked in the same bed as Zuko.


	3. Clothes Off

A/ N: Thanks for the reviews, pink princess 16, kitkat1327, Vanillastar, Mizume-chan!

I removed the sub-chapters, okay? But if any of you know how to put that little line thingy, please, please tell me!!!

* * *

Suddenly, from extremely hot, it turned into extremely cold. Katara decided to ask _Mr. High- and – Mighty_ a favor.

" Um…Zuko, can I borrow one of your shirts?", she prayed he would say yes. " Fine.", he got up and walked to his closet. He opened it and reached for one of his most simple shirts. "Here.", he said, giving it to her.

"Why are you still looking?", Katara suspiciously asked. Zuko blushed and turned away… _Stupid waterbender._

After a few moments, Zuko turned around and saw Katara in his shirt. It was a few sizes bigger for her. _She looks so silly. Like a little girl._ He smiled at the thought. _The powerful waterbender looking like a child…_ Katara saw him smiling,

"What are you smirking at?" she said in a cautious tone.

Zuko replied, " It's nothing..You just look so small and tiny in my shirt." Zuko blushed once again, and hoped that she didn't see it. Katara's eyebrows shot up.

" Me, a little girl? Of course I'd look like a little girl! Your shirts are gigantic!" she snarled. " Thanks for the shirt, though.", she mumbled as she climbed once more onto the bed. Zuko followed suit.

After a few moments of tossing and turning, Zuko awoke to the sound of chattering teeth. He thought of putting his arms around her and warming her himself. _No_. Zuko gave up his blanket and threw it around her. The chattering stopped. Both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Katara woke up first and recalled where she was. _Oh great, the Fire Nation Palace._ She looked at the person who she knew was keeping her captive. Zuko actually looked very weirdly.. handsome? The sunlight was outlining his every feature of his scarred yet still pretty okay face. Katara realized that she still had the guts to forgive him, like Jet, after his betrayal. As she was in deep thought, she didn't realize that Zuko's eyes had already opened and he was looking at her blankly.

" Did you sleep well last night?", Zuko asked as he stretched with his back turned to her. Katara jumped, startled and fell on the floor with a thump. He saw her on the floor, her hair looking like a nest. Zuko took one look at her and felt the urge to laugh. But he controlled it.

"What are you looking at?" Katara said, glaring daggers at him. She started laughing as she realized how messy she looked and how weird her voice sounded. Zuko just looked at her blankly.

" I'd better get your new clothes.", he said. " When I'm finished and satisfied with them, I'll have them sent over here. Wear them and meet me by the pond later. I need to talk to you about something.". With that, he turned and headed for the door.

" You can take a bath. I don't want you to go around looking like that.", he added as the door closed.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, here are the clothes you asked for.", the servant said as he inspected them. They seemed appropriate enough, he decided. They were a brilliant red and were for fighting since Zuko had plans of escaping the Fire Nation. He wanted to regain Uncle's trust and help the Avatar. He wasn't lying when he said that he'd changed. It was the truth, after all. Zuko turned his attention back to the outfit. _How would she look in them?_

A/ N: Kinda shorter than usual…There's actually 15 chapters already, but it takes too long to type!! ARGH!!! Please Review. Thank you!

Edit: YAY!!! Got the line! It was just under my nose all along!!! Whoopee!!! Oh god, I am going crazy...


	4. Happy Happy Joy Joy

There was a knock on the door and Katara, already finshed with her bath, excitedly opened the door, and she saw someone unexpected. Very unexpected. She gasped.

It was Ty Lee. She had a package with her. " Hi Katara!", she said with a chipper voice, " I knew Zuko had a prisoner, but I never thought he's have the guts to capture you!".

" Err..Hi , Ty Lee…are those my clothes?", Katara asked awkwardly. She still remembered when she called Ty Lee a circus freak during that time with the drill, and the way Ty Lee removed her bending ability just by poking her. Katara scratched that thought away and focused on the situation present.

Ty Lee's head bobbed up and down as she chirped," Yes! I offered to deliver them since I was curious to see how you would look in them.", she gave Katara the package.

" To tell the truth," , Ty Lee whispered, " I'm kind of jealous since your clothes are so…pretty!!". With that, she started twisting and turning into various shapes.

Katara took this as a hint that she should start putting them on. She tore open the package and her mouth fell open in surprise. It was the most beautiful, most delicate thing she had ever seen. Katara rushed behind the dressing screen and hurriedly tried them on.

" Katara, you look so cute in red! You should wear it more often!!!!", Ty Lee exclaimed. _This girl's actually okay. How could she possibly put up with Azula?_, Katara thought.

Ty Lee dropped her voice to a barely audible whisper. " Be careful, Mai might get jealous. I mean, you're sleeping in his bedroom and with you dressed up like that?". She sadly shook her head.

" Just keep an eye out for Mai. Though she seems bored, she can be the jealous girlfriend at times…".

" He's with Mai?", asked a visibly shocked Katara. She never realized that Zuko would have the time or the capacity to even like a girl. Apparently he did.

"Yes, but there are rumors swirling around the palace. They say that he had a fight with her. I don't know the reason, but Mai seems even more bored and depressed than usual." Ty Lee said somewhat worriedly. All was quiet for a few moments, but Katara's stomach grumbled loudly. She remembered that she didn't eat dinner last night due to all the 'tension'.

" Ty Lee, do you know where we can eat breakfast?", Katara asked, patting her stomach.

" Yeah, sure! The kitchen is a good place. No one except the Cook eats there, and she's a very nice lady. I go there almost all the time.", she said brightly. Katara wondered how on earth she and Azula got along. She followed Ty Lee to the kitchen and felt a tad intimidated by the splendor of the palace. All the walls were either gold or red and the furniture was a dark wood that looked like mahogany. In every open room she looked at, there were the most elaborately made furniture. Even the kitchen seemed so grand and mind- boggingly huge. Katara glanced around the kitchen. There was a figure working there.

"Cook!"

* * *

A/N: Very short chapter. Not so much drama yet..okay? This chapter was also written by my bestie! YAY! Her style is more mellow than either me or my other friend. So…if you want hard-core drama, you'd have to wait for it. Because it doesn't get dramatic for at least 7 chapters. Sorry. Good clean fun for seven more chapters!! 


	5. Good Guy at Heart

A/N: Just so you people know, this fanfic was written by two people…. Who have artistic differences. Author A : ( my best friend) is the type to have a happy ending with mellow joyfulness. Author B: ( me!) I like morbid stuff.. and drama. However, we are suckers for romance so…expect this to be full of romance! Not in this chapter though.

* * *

"Cook!"

Ty Lee bobbed her head up and down toward the direction of the figure. " Can you get Katara something to eat? Please?", she happily said.

The figure turned in their direction and saw that Cook was a lady who looked very humble and warm. Cook nodded in Ty Lee's direction and looked at Katara with inquiring eyes, " I've heard that you are Prince Zuko's prisoner".

Katara answered, " I suppose I am. But Zuko allows me to wander along the corridors, so I guess I'm somewhat a privileged prisoner. "

Cook looked thoughtful. "Hmm…I wonder why he didn't just throw you in the dungeons, like the other prisoners." . She handed Katara a plate full of steaming food.

" Katara is a very powerful waterbender. I think that Zuko thought the gurads couldn't possibly handle her.", Ty Lee said, smiling at Katara. Katara blushed and modestly shook her head. She murmured, " I'm not _that_ powerful.". Cook beamed at Katara.

"A Water bender in the palace? We haven't had one of those here for centuries, I think!", Cook exclaimed. She seemed to be warming up to Katara right away. Cook smiled slyly and whispered to Katara, " So how do you think of our Prince Zuko?". Katara fidgeted as she struggled to find the words for her answer.

" I think- I think that he's the quiet loner type.", Katara replied cautiously. Cook chuckled. " Don't worry, Katara. Zuko's been like that since he betrayed the only person who loved him. But he's quite a nice guy." . Her eyes were misty from the memory.

" He was, and still is a bright lad. But if his mother were here..If only he knew…". Cook trailed off.

Katara listened with interest. She remembered, back in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se that Zuko told her that he lost his mother too. She wanted to know more.

" Knew what?". With this question, Cook seemed uncomfortable.

" Katara, just try to bear with Zuko. He has fallen on hard times.And..", she continued in a whisper," If he needs help from a certain family member, tell him to come here for some tea." Cook winked and Katara got the message.

Katara was about to leave when she asked, " Cook, do you know where the pond is?"

" I KNOW!!! I KNOW!!", Ty Lee exclaimed brightly, " I'll come with you!"

Katara smiled at Ty Lee. She was liking this girl more and more. " Let's get going then.", she said nervously.

Ty Lee noticed this and said reassuringly, " Don't worry Katara, there's water in the pond, you know. You can bend the water to make you feel better."

* * *

Katara looked everywhere for Zuko, but he wasn't there yet. She went over to the pond and decided to play with the water. She looked as the sun seemed to become one with the water and made the pond look like it was on fire.

* * *

More Author's Notes: As I told you, the chapters are mellow, so far. Drama and some retardness start in Chapter 10 or 11. And…I probably wouldn't be able to update that much because It's school week once more and we have to study a lot of stuff since we go to a special science high school. Drat. It's also a busy week since it's gonna be our headmaster's birthday. Double drat. 


	6. Was It Love?

A/ N: I haven't updated in a while, I was too busy updating my Ipod. Sowee. And because of school. I go to a science highschool, so there are a bit more assignments. Oh well, I wouldn't be able to update in a long while too next week because It's semestral break, and I'll be off to the mountains for a vacation! YAY! Thank you for all the reviews…and please, please review some more! Those reviews give us inspiration. Cheesy, but true.

* * *

Zuko had just arrived and goggled at the sight he saw. Katara looked really, really beautiful in her new clothes. She was playing with the turtle ducks, bending the water into interesting shapes to amuse the tiny turtle ducks. Their tiny quacking noises assured Zuko that they did enjoy Katara's bending.

" Don't just stand there.", Katara said impassively, her eyes still on the turtle ducks. Zuko gave a tiny jump, startled. He sat down beside her.

"So….Mr. Serious, what is it that you wanted to tell me?", asked Katara. .

Zuko didn't answer. He was unsure if this was really the thing to do. He was sure Uncle would approve of it, but Azula? Zuko admitted it. He was a little scared of her at times_. Is it really worth it that I would let go of my luxurious life here?_. Zuko shoved that thought away. _Luxurious life? __**Yes.**__ Happy life? __**Not quite**_. And the fact that he and Mai just broke up made it even worse.

" I- I want to help the Avatar. I won't be able to teach him firebending myself, but hopefully Uncle will.", he stammered nervously. Katara beamed, then she remembered what happened back in Ba Sing Se. She also remembered Jet. He betrayed her too. _How can she possibly trust him now_?

Katara said icily," How do I know I can trust you?". Zuko flinched. He knew that this was coming.

"Trust me on this. I won't do what I did back in the catacombs. I've changed now. For the better. You can do anything you want to me if I hurt Aang. Anything.", Zuko solemnly said. _I've changed_ . Those words meant a lot to Katara. She took a step toward him. He seemed to be expecting an outburst, but she didn't so what he had expected. Instead, she hugged him, and whispered," Thank you, Zuko."

He surprised himself by hugging her back, it just felt so nice. She pulled back and saw that she had small beads of tears in her eyes.

* * *

" Zuko, Cook told me to tell you that if you need help, just go to the kitchen. Someone may help you there. Someone who likes tea.", Katara said knowingly.Zuko smiled his first real smile and took her hand as they made their way toward the kitchen. Katara suddenly stopped. " Wait. Is Mai coming with us?"

" No.", Zuko replied, his face darkening ever so slightly.

" If it makes you feel better, I once thought I loved someone, but I- I got really hurt.", she said, tears once again forming in her blue eyes. Zuko softened instantly.

"Who was he?", he asked curiously. " Let's just say that he was quite the rebel," Katara said, a smile briefly crossing her features," He had so much confidence and strength.". Katara shuffled. " I think that's what drew me to him. I needed someone to lean on, instead of being the one leaned on."

Zuko took a deep breath." I see. Mai, well, she seemed to hate the world as much as I did and I found it very..intriguing. But then, I could never relate to her. She always seemed so bored. In that way, she reminded me of Father, never wanting me to show my weaknesses, even when it could not be helped.". Katara felt her heart go out to himas he said those words.

"Zuko!", said a voice behind them. They turned. It was Mai. Zuko quickly turned again and dragged Katara with him. They walked faster, and faster, until Mai's constant calling finally came to a stop. She saw his jaw unclench as they reached the kitchen.

" Katara, can you please be the one to talk to him?", Zuko desperately asked. Katara nodded silently and made her way towards the figure having tea.

* * *

A/N: Yay! We're nearing the dramatic chapters! These chapters are the 'mellow', yet full of character development parts. The ones I write are more of drama, drama, suspense and more drama. And some humor. And more drama. And we're bringing in my little retarded friend to write a retarded scene! How great! Sorry for my weird language. I'm hyper. 


End file.
